This invention relates to the field of Spin Cast reels for fishing rods. Such reels are best identified by their having a fishing line wound on a totally covered spool which is mounted with an axis parallel to the fishing rod to which the reel is attached. The fishing line is wound onto the spool by a winding spinner head, sometimes called a winding drum, within the cover. By contrast, Spinning reels have open line spools parallel to the rod, but have a rotating bail which winds the fishing line onto the reel spool during takeup. Casting reels have rotating line spools transverse to the pole.
During casting both spin cast and spinning. reels pay out the fishing line off the end of the reel or line spool, and then wind the line back onto the spool for takeup. This introduces twist to the line during retrieval. Monofilament lines are particularly susceptible to line twist, which significantly limits the distance a line can be cast, and increases the possibility of line tangling or fouling.
Spin cast reels with lifting bails are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,147 to Rotter; U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,369 to Beeler, which shows a spincast reel with the more typical closed hose section in conjunction with a lifting bail.
German 2619077 to Katt shows a reel where the line reel is moved transverse to the fishing rod during takeup of the line.
Russian SU 601630 shows a spinning reel in which the line guide or bail is oscillated to produce bait movement.
British 8157 to Day shows a casting reel transverse to the rod using a moving line guide to speed the payout of line during casting.
French 859236 to Morfaux et al discloses a line guide with an enlarged line opening.
French 881,835 shows a different form of line guide for a reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,978 to Skarbek and U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,808 to Elliott et al disclose spinning reels which are mounted transversely to the axis of the fishing rod.
The patents show that it is advantageous for easy casting to cast line from the end of the line spool. The disadvantage of such line payout is that retrieval of a line which has been pulled off the end of a spool induces a twist in the line which interferes with free travel of the line in flight and causes considerable tangling, especially in the last few yards of retrieved line.